dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Renewable Farming
Applicable for The End is Nigh! Update by Pxex and various wikia contributors ---- This page lists every renewable resource in the game and explains some of the ways to farm them. Vegetables Vegetables are food items you get from Basic and Advanced Farms. Once placed, just place a seed in and wait 20 (Advanced Farm) or 40 (Basic Farm) daylight hours. The growing process can be sped by fertilizing it with Manure, Rot, or Rotten Eggs, with manure being the best. You can use your grown crops on birds in Bird Cages to get Crop Seeds, which you can use to grow your crops knowing what it will produce. However, after 20-30 uses, your farm will have to be refertilized. List of Vegetables: All of these can be cooked or used to make various Crock Pot foods. Corn (Common): Nothing special. Carrot (Common): Used for Rabit bait. Pumpkin (Uncommon): Used for making Pumpkin Lanterns (a light source) and Pumpkin Cookies (one of the best Crock Pot recipes to recover Sanity) Eggplant (Uncommon): Nothing special. Pomegranate (Rare): Nothing special. Durian (Rare): A plant version of Monster Meat. Dragon Fruit (Rare): 'Used to make one of the best foods in the game, Dragonpie (restores 40 health and 75 hunger). Berries Berries are found growing on Berry Bushes that grown across the land. The bushes can be dug up, using a Shovel, and planted elsewere. Replanted bushes will need to be fertilized after planting and again after a certain amount of harvesting. There is a finite amount of bushes in each world, but they are numerous. They are found primarily in grass biomes and occasionally forest biomes. Building the Farm It is not advised to plant large amounts of berry bushes very close together, for a single lightning strike fire will destroy an entire farm. Always plant bushes either spaced far apart or in sever al groups with a few bushes very close together so if lightning strikes, you'll only lose ''some bushes, and not all of them. If you have the resources available, a Lightning Rod is highly recommended. Walling off your farm sections with Stone Walls will prevent Fire Hounds from starting fires, however, Tooth Traps are recommended in a walled farm, to prevent Gobblers from eating all of your berries. Grass and Saplings Like berries, there is a finite number of Grass Tufts and Saplings, however they are very common. Once replanted, Saplings do not need fertilizing, however Grass does. Farming them in spaced groups is advised because, like berries, fires can destroy whole compact farms. Spiky Bushes Spiky Bushes are found in Swamps and can be harvested for twigs, like Saplings. Unlike saplings, however, they damage you when harvested. It is unadvised to use these for farming because of the damage penalty. Seeds and Eggs You can find seeds randomly around the world whenever a bird lands, however to farm them all you have to do is feed a caged bird any vegetable (Excluding berries). You can get Eggs by feeding the caged bird any meat besides raw Monster Meat (cooked and Monster Jerky will still work) and other Eggs. Trees, Charcoal, and Treeguards To make an efficiant Tree farm, all you have to do it collect acorns from Evergreens and plant them were you want your tree farm. Keep in mind that Lumpy Evergreens will not yield any acorns. Once you plant the trees in whatever pattern you want for the tree farm, just wait for the trees to grown to full size to yield the most wood, chop it down, shovel up the stump, and replant. You can set your farm ablaze to burn all the trees then chop the burnt trees for Charcoal. Rarely when chopping down a tree a nearby tree will stand up and attack you, these are Treeguards. The probability of Treeguards appearing increases the more you survive in your world. If you are not prepared for it, the Treeguard can be pacified by planting new trees untill it stop chasing you. They drop Living Logs and a little bit of Monster Meat on death. If you want to kill them without putting yourself at risk, there are a couple ways of doing this. Tooth Traps The good ol' Tooth Trap is a good way to farm various mobs, and will be mentioned a lot throughout the guide. If you scatter the traps you can lure the Treeguard around, reset the traps, and repeat untill it is dead. If you use this tactic, it is advised not to bring Chester with you because he can set off the traps, potentially killing himself, and causing him to drop all of his stored items. Pigs Having a pig village near your tree farm and luring the Treeguard to it will cause them to fight with each other. Keep in mind that it will take a large village to kill the Treeguard. Ash Ash is a key ingrediant in Healing Salves, a comman way to quickly regain lost HP. Farming ash is easy. All you need is a clear open area with no flamables nearby then fill the area with burnable items. Acorns and rot work very well for this, as well as any unwanted items that are taking up chest space. Remember to place just one at a time (using control+click) and close together. Once the items are placed, set one item alight and stand back then gather the ash. The ash will disappear soon after being placed, so you have to act fast. Gobblers Gobblers are turkey-like creatures that spawn from berry bushes and devour all berries and vegetables they can find. They run away from the player and hide in bushes at night. When killed they will drop a Morsel and Drumstick. With large farms, they can take much of the bounty. There are three ways to farm them. Walls Walling of sections of your berry farm will trap the Gobblers in a relatively small space that can be easily chased into a corner and killed. Any walls but Stone Walls is susceptible to fire, but all walls can trap the Gobblers. Tooth Traps A bit less permanent and advanced way is to put Tooth Traps instead of Walls around your berry farms. You can bait the traps with berries/vegetables and, if done propperly, will kill the gobbler without losing the bait. This is also the best way to kill Gobblers without raising your Naughtiness level. Boomerangs Two hits from a Boomerang will kill a Gobbler. But because of its low durability, you will find yourself making a lot of Boomerangs if you rely on it as your main method of hunting them. Beefalo Beefalo can provide meat, manure, Beefalo Wool, and occasionally a Beefalo Horn. Herds can be found in Savanna biomes. When one is attacked, all nearby Beefalo will aggro. During mating season, all Beefalo will become agressive to all other creatures and the player (Unless you are wearing the Beefalo Hat), and can be identified by their behinds being red. At the end of mating season, some beefalos will have babies that will fallow them untill they grow into adults. There are two ways to move beefalo into a pen to be used for farming. The first is using a Beefalo Horn which will cause 5 nearby Beefalo to fallow the player for the rest of the day. They have a 25% drop from beefalos when killed and can be used to move a group of beefalo to produce your own herd. The second way is to wait untill mating season has finished, then chase baby Beefalo into pens and wall them up untill they grow and make your own herd. They will try to run back to their parent whenever they are not being chased. Getting the resources Once you have your own herd, you can focus on farming the resources. You can make the floor of your pens Savanna turf so the Beefalo will be more content to stay. Manure can be collected at any time from the ground without trouble (Besides in the mating season) and can be used as a fertilizer or as a good fire fuel. Beefalo Wool can be collected by killing them or shaving them during the night (During mating season, the beefalo will awake after being shaved) for three wool. Meat and Beefalo Horns can only be recieved by killing them, dropping 4 meat and a 25% chance of a horn. Killing them can be a problem as for the whole herd will aggro if one is attacked. A way to kill them without the problem of the herd is to build a small holding pen connected to the main pen and wait for one to wander into it (Or push it along) then wall it off. Slaughter the singled out Beefalo and run a little distance to de-aggro the herd. (I have not really tested this method and am not sure how well it works) Rabbits Rabbits will spawn from Rabbit Holes that are most commonly found in savannas and occasionally grasslands. They will drop Morsels when killed. You can dig up a rabbit hole to force it out, but this will destroy the hole, and there is no way to move or produce rabbit holes at the moment, so there's a finite number of them. You will have to live somewhat close to them if you want to reliably farm them. That also means that catching rabbits are a bit more "Trapping" than "Farming". To catch rabbits you will need a Trap crafted out of 6 grass and 2 sticks or by using a boomerang. You can also place a carrot on the ground and, once the rabbit has walked over and started nibbling it, you can kill it with a Weapon You can bait traps with carrots, however this is considered inefficiante as for you can just place the trap directly over the hole. In Winter the Rabbits change to a snowy white coat but this affects nothing but looks. When your sanity drops below 80 (60 for Wes), all rabbits, caught and wild, will turn into Beardlings. When Beardlings are killed they drop Nightmare Fuel, Beard Hair, or Monster Meat. Birds Birds can be hunted by using a Boomerang, but to farm them all you need are Bird Traps. Birds will land randomly and will occationally land on an unbaited trap, but traps can be baited with seeds to greatly improve the chances of catching one. Once caught, the trap can be harvested to recieve the type of bird as an item. There are three types of birds: Crows, Redbirds (Which appear only durring summer), and Snowbirds (Which replace Redbirds during the winter). Only the Crow will appear on Rocky turf. Caught birds can be murdered, yeilding a morsel or feather, cooked on a fire for a guarenteed cooked morsel, or place in a Bird Cage. Bees Bees spawn from Bee Hives from throughout the world, mainly in grasslands but occasionally in Savannas and forests. In order to move them, you need to catch at least 4 bees, get 2 Wood Planks, and destroy a Bee Hive and get its Honeycomb to make a Bee Box. Since Bee Hives and their Honeycombs are finite, you can only have a limited number of bee boxes. When a bee box is placed, it will make 4 bees which will begin to make Honey. The more flowers near the Bee Box, the faster it will create Honey. It is advised to place the groups of Bee Boxes and their surronding flowers sperated from other groups of Bee Boxes and their flowers as for a fire and destroy a large compact Bee farm. You can catch bees using a Bug Net and murder them for Stingers with a small chance of honey. You can get 2-6 Honey by harvesting a ready Bee Box. However, the bees belonging to that box will become agressive for a little while, so a Beekeeper Hat is recommended. During the winter, Bees will not come out of their box to make honey. However, if you harvest the box during winter all the bees will come out and chase after you. If enough flowers are stopped at, they will produce enough Honey to repeat the process. Butterflies and Flowers Flowers spawn very commonly in grasslands, occasionally in forests, uncommonly in savannas, and rarely anywere else. Flowers are a good source of sanity and usefull for Honey production with Bee Boxes. Butterflies spawn from flowers occasionally and can be caught with a Bug Net. When killed, they drop Butterfly Wings, which heals 20 HP, or a 2% chance of dropping Butter, a rare Crock Pot ingrediant. Butterflies can be "planted" on the ground to make a flower grow. You can make large flower fields to use as a farm, or douple up the space by combining butterfly and flower farm with your bee farm. Koalefants In order to find a Koalefant you need to find a Suspicious Dirt Pile and track it down. It will run away from the player but will aggro when successfully attacked. They come in two variations, normal and winter. They can be farmed for manure after being chased into a pen. They are usually kept as pets by advanced players when they are not killed. Farming them is not advised as for they to not reproduce and is only usefull for manure which can be done much more easily with Beefalo and are more valuable dead for their drops, 8 meat and a Koalefant Trunk (or a Winter Koalefant Trunk in the winter). They world only be a reliable manure production if there are no Beefalo nearby and you do not want to use resources to produce manure by useing Pigs. Pigs Pigs can be made by creating Pig Houses, and when one dies another will respawn in the house in 3 days. When attacked, all nearby pigs will be aggroed. They will drop Meat or Pig Skin when killed. They can also be befreinded by giving them meat and produce manure when fed vegetables or berries. When fed 4 Monster Meat or Durians (or when the moon is full), they will turn into Werepigs and attack anything. Werepigs will '''always drop two meat and one pig skin, so if you plan on killing them for drops, always try to feed the 4 Monster Meat first. Killing Them To kill one without making all of them aggresive, you can chase one away from the rest then kill it, or befreind a pig and lead it away to it's death. Tooth Traps can also be used to kill them without angering the rest. Merms Merms are the only way to farm them without actively causing the pig's slaughter. However, this will require to have the farm around Rundown Houses in Swamps. Because the Merms will leave the Meat and Pigskin, you just have to watch out for the agressive Merms when collecting the loot, nailing the occasional Fish Legs and Fish. If the pigs out number the Merms, you will have an inefficiant Merm farm. Gold Nuggets After mining all the rocks, the only source of Gold Nuggets is the Pig King. Giving the Pig King Gravedigger Items (Nonrenewable) will yield many gold nuggets, but after all the graves are dug up you can only give him Meats. Any meats besides Monster Meat and Frog Legs will satisfy the Pig King and yield one Gold Nugget. All you need is a meat farm to get the meat, and then you already have an efficient Gold Nugget farm. Frogs and Fish (And Mosquitoes) In grasslands, and occasionally forests, green Ponds will uncommonly spawn throughout and will spawn Frogs. Ponds can be fished for, you guessed it, Fish. To farm frogs, just place normal Traps around the pond and wait for one to jump into one. Frogs will drop Frog Legs which can be cooked or used as a meat in Crock Pot recipes. Swamps will have purple Ponds spawned in them which you can fish in as well. At dusk however, Mosquitoes spawn out in a swarm and attack the player if he comes close. They can be caught using a Bug Net, however serve no funtion but the satifaction of murdering it. Both ponds can not be moved and you will have to live near them to make successful farms. Spiders Spiders spawn from Spider Nests. Spider Nests have three tiers and will randomly grow to the next one, just like Trees. The higher the tier of spider nest, the more spiders will spawn and higher chances of Warrior Spiders. In order to farm spiders, you need a Spider Nest. To make one, you need a Spider Eggs, which will drop from a teir 3 Spider Nest or a Spider Queen. It is advised to make your spider farm a tad bit away from your base as fore after some time a Spider Queen can spawn from it. Spiders can drop Monster Meat, Silk, or a Spider Gland. There are multiple ways to farm the spiders. Traps Spiders, both normal and warrior, can be caught and instantly killed using a trap. Placing many traps in the nest's webbing can be very efficient, as wandering spiders will most likely get caught at night if placed near the nest. Tooth Traps Tooth Traps will also kill the Spiders, but will have to be reset often. Also, other spiders will eat any Monster Meat that is dropped by their slain bretheren, making this method only viable if you are trying to farm Silk or Spider Glands. Pigs Placing multiple Pig houses around the nest will cause the spiders and pigs to fight almost every time at least one from both sides are alive. If there is only one spider nest and several pig houses, then the pigs will almost always defeat the spiders, so long as a spider queen doesn't spawn. The spiders (And the pigs) will eat any Monster Meat, Meat, and Pig Skin left lying on the ground, so it is not an efficient Pig or Meat farm. Merms Merms are a great way to farm spiders for ALL the drops, including the Monster Meat. This requires you to build said farm in swamps around Rundown Houses. If Merms outnumber spiders, the farm will work and yeild you the occasional Frog Legs and Fish. However, the Merms will attack you if you come too close. If the spiders outnumber the Merms, you will have an inefficiant Merm farm. Merms In swamps you will find the occasional Rundown House cluster, these are were the Merms spawn. There is no way to replicate them or move them, so your home would need to be somewhat close to the Merms to be the most efficiant. Which is ill advised because that would be move near a swamp. When killed, they drop Fish and Frog Legs. The best way to farm is letting them and Tenticles battle it out, however Tenticles will not respawn and will run out eventually. Making an efficiant farm is a bit tricky, even though the Merms don't eat food on the ground... Tooth Traps Probably the most efficiant way, resorces yielding wise, is using Tooth Traps. If enough Tooth Traps are placed, it call kill alot of Merms. Merms won't eat the food, however they spawn very frequently compared to pigs so it can be a bother to collect the loot and reset traps. Pigs and Spiders You can out number the Merms with pigs or spiders, killing just about all merms that spawn. If the Merms out number the pigs/spiders, you have a pig or spider farm. However, the main problem with this tactic is that the pigs and spiders will eat any meat left on the ground, requireing you to actively be collecting the loot while the two sides fight. Reeds There is no real way farm Reeds them because currently they cannot be moved, only traveling into the swamp and collecting the Reeds every now and then when they regrow.